


Injured

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right. Thanks Burnie, talk to you later."</p><p>Geoff hung up, his heart racing from the sudden panic he'd felt at Burnie's words. Ray had paused his game so they could hear the conversation, the other three men looking at Geoff with full concern once they heard the word hospital.</p><p>"Looks like he's done it again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

When you play video games and edit videos for a living, you weren't really expected to get hurt on the job. Maybe you could give yourself a sprain with the frantic buttonmashing, or arthritis from constantly using your computer, but a broken ankle wasn't really something most people would expect. With Michael, he was almost surprised it hadn't been worse.

It had been during Immersion, of course. The series was probably the most exercise Michael had ever gotten at work, maybe in general. He thought they'd finally gotten a break when they started doing vehicle video game tropes, he and Gavin both tired of the constant running they were usually doing, along with the constant pain. The pain didn't escape Michael though, as seen in his foolishness in the Mario Kart episode when he tipped his kart. It hadn't been too bad, he'd gotten a little sore but nothing serious. The bad injury came next, during their Trials Fusion episode.

It wasn't even during the shooting, which he should've been grateful for technically. It was after all had been shot, Michael and Gavin taking turns messing around with the cycle after and trying to make it through the obstacles with no faults. Michael was getting a little cocky, just as he had with the kart, and took a hill a bit too fast. He hit down hard, losing control and falling onto his right side, the cycle and his weight coming down hard on his ankle. Gavin ran over immediately, panicked when Michael couldn't get up on his own.

"Michael! Are you okay? Can you stand?"

"My ankle is fucking throbbing with pain, all my weight came down on it, dude."

Michael groaned, Gavin pulling the cycle up and off of him and helping Michael get to his feet. The older man refused to put any weight on his right foot, hopping off to a nearby bench with the help of Gavin, who was looking especially panicked.

"I-I should call an ambulance or something, I need to let Burnie know!"

"It's okay Gav, I'm okay, it's nothing serious I'm sure. We can let Burnie know and we'll get someone to give us a ride to the hospital, but I'm not calling a fucking ambulance for this. Waste of resources."

It took a little more convincing until Gavin gave up on the ambulance idea, corralling Gus, Burnie, and Lindsay to come take a look. Their response wasn't good.

"That looks fucking terrible, it's already like super bruised!"

Gus said, a concerned look on his face as he stared at Michael's hurt ankle. They'd convinced him to let them roll up his pant leg so they could get a better look, though it took him about five minutes to get it done with the pain he was in.

"I know, I'm sure I fucked something up. Can one of you guys drive me to the hospital, personally I'd just sit it out until after work's really over but Gavin looks like he's gonna have an aneurysm if I don't."

"I'll do it, if it's okay with Burnie and Gus."

Lindsay was quick to offer, always willing to help out her fellow Achievement Hunters. Burnie and Gus were fine with it, the choice made sense seeing as they had to help pack up for the shoot and they'd be more help in that stage than Lindsay. With the help of Lindsay and Gavin, Michael got settled into the back of her car, the other two riding up front, Gavin constantly peeking back as though he was scared Michael would pass out any second.

"I think I should call Geoff or Jack..."

"I said no!"

Michael glared at his lover for the suggestion, it had been at least the fifth time Gavin had uttered the phrase already. Geoff and Jack were the strangest pair of mother hens you'd ever see. The moment any of the guys were injured or sick the two lavished whoever with more affection and attention then it seemed humanly possible. And for weeks after they'd treat them like a fragile doll, like one wrong move could hurt whoever again. Since Michael was one of the clumsier people of the group, he found himself subjected to their attention much more than anyone else, and was very much not looking forward to it.

"You know the moment you call, Geoff is gonna demand to be on the fucking line the entire time until we get home. You know how he is. Rather than freak him and Jack out now when they can't come see me, I think it's just safer to keep quiet until we are done."

Gavin couldn't deny Michael's logic, sighing and reluctantly putting his phone away as Lindsay pulled into the hospital parking lot.

\--

"Immersion doesn't normally run this late, right?"

Ryan peeked out of the front window of their house, frowning as he stared at the sky, already pink and orange from the setting sun.

"Normally they're back by like 4 at the latest, the sun setting fucks with the shots, there's no way they're still shooting."

Ray agreed, not looking away from the game he was playing, despite Geoff pacing in front of the TV. Geoff pulled out his phone, settling down in one of their armchairs and dialed Burnie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Burnie, you guys aren't still shooting are you? Gav and Michael aren't back yet, so we were kind of confused."

"They just texted me, actually. They just left the hospital a little bit ago, I'm sure Lindsay will drop them off pretty soon."

Geoff froze, his breath catching in his throat at the mention of the word hospital. He took a moment to calm himself down, if they were coming home then it couldn't have been too bad.

"H-Hospital. Right. They'll be home in just a few minutes then if it was the close one."

"Yeah, took a while because of the xrays I guess. I guess we're sort of lucky in that this happened on this shoot, at least Michael can rest off it for a couple months. It wasn't too serious I guess, or they'd keep him there for at least a day I'd think. Ankles don't take too long to heal."

"Right. Thanks Burnie, talk to you later."

Geoff hung up, his heart racing from the sudden panic he'd felt at Burnie's words. Ray had paused his game so they could hear the conversation, the other three men looking at Geoff with full concern once they heard the word hospital.

"Looks like he's done it again."

Geoff said with a little sigh, their attention turning towards the front door as they heard Lindsay's car pull into the driveway. Jack was instantly heading outside, standing in front of the back doors, waiting for Michael to open it. When he did, Jack scooped him up bridal style, despite the flustered shouts Michael let out in response. Gavin looked guilty as he got out of the passenger side, mumbling a quick goodbye to Lindsay before she left, the men heading inside.

"I can't believe you."

Michael hissed as Jack set him down on the couch, glaring at Gavin and crossing his arms.

"Don't get mad at Gavin, he didn't tell on you. I called Burnie when you guys were late and he informed me of what you decided not to."

"Well forgive me if I didn't want to freak you out for no good reason."

"No good reason?! You broke your ankle, Michael! I think that's plenty reason to let us know! We could've set stuff up so it'd be easier for you to get around, gotten clothes ready for you so we could help you change, bought those shower bag things to put around your cast so you could-"

"Geoff, please. I'm not gonna fucking die because I fractured my ankle. Mind you, it's a really light fracture too, I could walk on it if I needed to. I appreciate the stuff you guys do for me when I get sick or hurt, but you don't have to treat me like a baby during it. I can do some stuff for myself, I'll be okay."

Geoff quieted down, lips pressed tightly together in a frown as he listened to Michael talk. He knew he and Jack went a little overboard sometimes when one of their boys were hurt, but it was always out of kindness. He hadn't meant to make Michael feel like a child because of it. Jack looked a little distraught too, the house silent until he spoke up.

"...Can I still carry you around at home until you're better?"

Michael flushed lightly, nodding in reply. Jack brightened up, picking him up and holding him close, happy to be allowed to coddle him in at least one way. Geoff brightened too, as something popped in his head.

"Can I help you shower until the cast is off? I'll help you get nice and clean."

The leering tone to his voice suggested otherwise, but Michael laughed and nodded in agreement. If he was going to still be coddled, at least it'd be in the good ways.


End file.
